MVA-5413
MVA-5413 "Debra", nicknamed "Debra" was a clone Lieutenant of Foelin's Brigade until an incident in which she shot and killed Major MVA-0727 "Ashley" as part of a plot by Administrator Malkinen. She was the second in command of the 29th Platoon. She was among the first clone rangers to ever see active combat. Later, Debra and MVA-1138 "Storm" would become two of the first commandos of Foelin's Brigade. Biography Early Life MVA-5413 was born in a cloning cylinder in 41 ABY. As part of Foelin's hapan clone army, she began training with Hapes Consortium marines immediately after entering the world. Debra was found to be hyperactive and often times reckless by her training instructors. Despite this, she was also found to be courageous and willing to conquer any challenge she was ordered to. She was given the rank of Lieutenant and made second-in-command of the 29th Platoon. Mission to Ylesia Debra was part of the first ever combat op ever undertaken by any clone ranger of Foelin's Brigade. The mission to Ylesia proved to be a gritty reality-check for the 29th Platoon that war was not all fun and games. Nearly half of the 29th Platoon would be KIA and the entire 30th Platoon was wiped out. Debra and her squad of five other clone rangers were ambushed by Black Sun mercenaries while guarding a hangarbay. Debra was able to take out five enemies before attempting to drag one of her wounded to safety. During this attempt she was riddled with blasterbolts and ultimately collasped against a gathering of crates. Unwilling to die without a fight, Debra drawed her sidearm and disposed of the last of Black Sun's operatives. She would have died in the hangarbay of the Thylacine if not for the efforts of Tarkaal. Just as Debra was about to die, Sergeant Storm, Veckley Az'klia and Tarkaal came to the rescue. Storm and Debra had a heart-to-heart moment while Tarkaal employed force healing to save Debra's life. The clone lieutenant was later loaded up in the back of a Brigade Kalidor-class gunship and evacuated safely. Mission to Coruscant Debra was part of a raid on a Black Sun controlled club following the Mission to Ylesia. During this operation, Brigade was much more successful. Brigade sustained no losses while Black Sun lost nearly every operative it had guarding the warehouse Brigade had infiltrated. Debra would later confess some degree of disturbance to Tarkaal regarding Storm and Veckley's beating of an unarmed prisoner. Evaluation & Transfer to Taskforce Vixen Following an incident during the Mission to Coruscant in which Storm and Veckley beat a captive, General Foelin launched an inquiry to determine if the clones of the 29th Platoon were defective. Lieutenant Debra sought out Sergeant Storm to discuss her actions on Coruscant, but was shocked to see what she perceived as Storm getting high with Tarkaal. She quickly reprimanded Storm, who tried desperately to explain herself. During the midst of their arguing, Storm kissed Debra on the lips. This move shocked Debra even more and she was left utterly speechless. As a result, Debra simply ran off. Storm and Debra later made up and expressed feelings for one another. The two of them were even part of General Foelin's Kalidor gunship crew when he fired a baradium missile into the hull of Black Sun-allied Admiral Fygern Vandergraaf's flagship. After the flight Foelin spoke with both Storm and Debra and informed them that they were not going to be part of Administrator Malkinen's recall. Instead the two of them demonstrated enough potential to be part of a new taskforce he was creating under the designation of Vixen. Malkinen's Plot Towards the end of her three month training period at Fort Kelivok, Administrator Malkinen enacted a plot to eliminate all of the clones that had been deemed defective. During what appeared to be a reprogramming gone wrong, the 29th Platoon was killed and the blame was placed upon Major Ashley by Malkinen which led to a massive manhunt for the major. Malkinen cleverly attempted to use Storm and Debra's anger against Ashley and sent them to find and kill her. Despite Veckley's attempt to stop her, Debra put a blasterbolt through Ashley's chest with a K38 sniper rifle. This led to Storm and Debra becoming wanted fugitives for a time as Clone Military Police now began a hunt for them. They would ultimately be brought in Captain Veckley. General Foelin had mercy upon the two of them and spared them from the death penalty because they had been tricked. However, so as to not be accused of favoritism...the General demoted Debra for being the one to pull the trigger and ordered a public flogging. Foelin ordered Storm to be the one to carry out Debra's flogging, lest Captain Veckley be placed in charge of it. Mission to Felucia After Tarkaal learned that the Sarlacc Pit was not a god as he previously thought, he decided that he must go to Felucia and stop it from eating any more people. Debra and Storm went with him for backup, in case of any hostile presence. This proved to be a wise decision, as the three of them were ambushed by assassin droids on their way to the Sarlacc and on the way back to the Triumphant. Invasion of Scipio Debra was part of the infiltration team for the Scipio invasion. This, however, was short lived, as she perished at the LZ along with all other personnel other than Veckley, Tarkaal and Storm. She was torn to pieces by a large mechanical droid resembling a dog. Personality and traits Debra seems to demonstrate morality and high principles. She was visibly disappointed following Storm's beating of an unarmed Black Sun captive. Debra appears to care heavily for Storm and is unable to deal with seeing her harm herself. After having her life saved by Tarkaal, Debra warmed up to him where other clone rangers thought him to strange. However, she would later feel betrayed by Tarkaal when she witnessed what she perceived to be him and Storm getting high together. Debra came under the impression that Tarkaal was feeding Storm's spice/drug addiction. Debra was notably the only member of the 29th Platoon that passed her psychological evaluation. It was determined by medical personnel that there was nothing wrong with Debra and that she was complying with the command code to the letter. This led to her escaping the 29th Platoon's recall. Skills and abilities Debra has demonstrated a preference for the standard-issued BlasTech Raid-X Model 01244 Blaster Rifle.Category:BRIGADECategory:Characters